King x OC One-Shots
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: Taking chapter requests, info in first chapter, all credit will go to the people who suggest the chapter.
1. Lost and Found

Okay, for requests, I'll need something like this

Name - Saraphina (for reader insert, put R/I)

Apperance - Dark blue hair, Sapphire blue eyes, pale silver wings

Race - Fairy

Power - not shown

Height - same as King (shorter, same, taller)

type of story - fluff

info - She runs away and King comes after her

time (optional)- just after season one (i haven't read the manga get, so please base it on anime)

universe - original setting

 ** _Lost_** ** _and Found_**

 _Keep going, no looking back, and no regrets._ Saraphina knew that was the only way she would be able to continue on. She refused to lie to herself anymore.

 _They never wanted me anyways, never needed me to be there. Not like I had a purpose, or ever fit in._

"Saraphina!" a voice called. "Wait, please! Stop!"

"No! I won't stop! You can't make me Harlequin!" she yelled to the boy. She sped up in her flying, eager to put more distance between them while she still could. She was better at maneuvering around trees, faster than him here. "Just go away, leave me alone"

"Why are you leaving, answer that at least!" he yelled desperately.

"I need some time to myself Harlequin. I don't want the sins around right now! That includes you! Why don't you go back to Diane, I'm sure you'd rather be with her instead of chasing me!"

She wouldn't admit it, but it hurt her to say that. Knowing that he would always like Diane, not her, hurt her. That was why she needed alone time, to finally accept that, and move on.

"That's not important right now!" King yelled, as the trees ended and Saraphina flew into open, King doing the same less than half a minute later. He speed up, trying to close the distance between them, Sarah, seeing this, adjusted accordingly, allowing herself the smallest boost to fly at the same speed.

"Why not, it seems important every other day, why should today be any different!"

"Why do you all of a sudden care so much about me and Diane!"

"Why do _you_ all of a sudden care about where I'm going!"

" _Saraphina."_ he said, his tone a warning. Speeding up again, this time to maximum speed.

"What!?" she screamed back at him, eyes tearing up against her will.

" _Stop_." He reached out and finally grabbed her, pulling her back and forcing her to look at him.

Saraphina did her best to keep the tears in as she glared, but a few slipped down her face despite her efforts. Harlequin's mood instantly changed from irritated to concerned.

"Hey, why are you crying!" King said, looking her over to make sure she hadn't injured herself while flying through the forest.

"You idiot." Saraphina said, voice cracking. She allowed herself to lower to the ground, King following her lead. The second she hit the ground she lost control over it, and her tears ran freely. She let out a chocking noise before her legs gave out, King catching her, and lowering them both to a sitting position, her on his lap, as he played her hair, allowing her to cry on his shoulder (not for the first time, as they'd grown up together).

They stayed like that, for how long, neither could tell, before Saraphina collected herself again, took a few shuddering breaths, and sat up. The two fairies locked eyes as she did so, and she resisted the urge to run once more.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong." Saraphina looked down and shook her head.

"Please, Sara? Will you at least tell me _why_ you can't tell me?" another shake of her head. Kinds earlier irritation returned, and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Everyone worried about you! Diane's worried about you! I'm worried about you, Sara! Why won't you just tell us what's wrong."

"Gowther isn't worried about it, neither is Elizabeth." she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"I said Gowther and Elizabeth aren't! They already know why! Captain probably does too!" she yelled

"You told them and not your best friend!" by now, both were screaming in irritation.

"Of course I told them! Elizabeth would be so worried she'd cry, and Meliodas would kill me if I did that to her, and Gowther can see into people's thoughts!"

"Then why won't you tell me!"

"Because I didn't want you to know!"

"Know what!"

"That I like you idiot!" Silence filled the air as both realized what she just said.

"You... what!?"

"Sara..."

"I said I like you." she whispered, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"..." King went back to petting her, careful not to mess with her wings. For a moment, nothing was said between the two.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"One, for not telling you that, And two for not telling you why I was leaving."

"It's fine, but, let's not keep secrets again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, then I guess I have to tell my secret too."

Saraphina sat back to see the expression on the gingers face. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"And that would be?" She asked with a tile of her head.

Harlequin leaned forward, pulling her into a gentle kiss, and though surprised, she kissed him back, blue eyes closing as her arms went around his neck.

"I like you too, a lot." King said as he broke the kiss momentarily. "Please, don't try to leave again, I need you here, we all do."

 _ **No, he'll only hurt you again! He may like you, but we both know he loves her.'** _A voice called from the back of her mind.

"What about Diane?"

"Are we really back to this? What about her?"

 ** _'Don't_ _trust this won't happen again so easily'_** the voice prompted

"You always say it Harlequin, you always tell me you love her. And when your not saying it, your showing it."

"And I did, or for a long time I thought I did, but your the person I can't lose, I realized that after I had to kill Helbram."

 ** _'As if.'_** the voice mocked, but she had stopped listening.

 _I hope your watching this Helbram. You always did say you wanted to see this_ , her own voice said, ringing through her mind. She could imagine her old fairy friend watching and laughing his but of, saying "I told you so".

This time, it was Saraphina who leaned in, initiating another is with the fairy King.

 **Extended Ending**

"Hey Captain, what do you think taking them so long?" Diane asked, worried for the fairies.

"Don't worry Diane, In sure they'll be just fine." Elizabeth said, smiling. Ban and Meliodas shared a look, both knowing why Sara head left, and both figuring where it had lead if it was taking this long.

"Who knows, we may have a new couple by the time they return~" Ban said in a singsong voice.

"It does indeed seem plausible." Gowther added.

"We might get some good teasing material from this." Meliodas added.

"Oh, we should throw a party for them then!" Diane suggested.

"Did someone say scraps! I'm in!" Hawk added from his spot beside Elizabeth.

 **Extended Ending 2**

(This is assuming/pretending, that Helbram went to the land of the Dead)

Helbram had laughed so much, he had fallen over.

"I knew it! I told them, too! I was right!"

"Yes, you were indeed correct about my brothers love life, along with Sara's."

"Well you have to admit, it was obvious, even when we were kids."

"Ne, Elaine, admit it."

"It wasn't that obvious..."

"The whole forest saw it. You can't lie about it."

"... Yeah, it was obvious." Helbram continued laughing as Elaine smiled down at her brother and friend, wishing them both a happy life together.

... and Helbram started talking about what kind of wedding they would have. It was no surprise to Elaine when he was correct in that prophecy as well.


	2. Rose Garden Confession

Lurker posted a review for this story so, please let me know if you like it. Also, big thanks to you for suggesting a second chapter, I tried to get it out as fast as I could.

Name: Cassandra (Cas)

Personality: quiet, reserved, will bottle up emotions (though they will manifest in her powers somewhat), will deny anything until she's ready to talk

Appeance: black hair and eyes, fair skin, a head taller than King shorter than Elizabeth, looks like an older teen (has looked the same for a while) dresses in neutral to darker clothes, long dresses/skirts or pants (never wears the Boar's Hat uniform)

Race: unknown

Power: illusions mostly focused on stars and flowers, can create small or large galaxy like projections or flower fields (or a single flower) out of nowhere complete with the appropriate flower smell or sounds if it is a person/thing on occasion (distractions, rooster crowing, dog barking) cover up loud mouths or create diversions

Type of story: fluff

Time: any

Universe: original

Premise: Cas is feeling a bit down and making galaxies out on a hill (blame Gowther, it always seems to be his fault), King was bullied into checking on her. As they talk Cas changes the illusion to a field of wild flowers and starts cycling the illusion through actual gardens growing more and more elaborate. When King comments on it she produces a white rose and stares at it cycling through white (purity, innocence, sympathy), yellow (friendship, new beginnings), yellow w/ red tips (falling in love) at that she hands him the flower and the illusion ends as she quickly walks away blushing. The rose remains yellow with red tips.

End it how you will. I thought using flowers to express feelings was appropriate for the cute fairy king. What I would consider rejection colors: Light pink admiration, sympathy, grace; Yellow; White. Accepting colors Yellow with Red tips; Peach appreciation, gratitude, desire. Don't feel the others I saw would fit well, and I figured that would be a cute way to express things. Take it away! I put way too much here. _**(Actually, I appreciate that most of it was planned out. It makes it easier to add on. Thank you!)**_ Enjoy!

 _ **Rose Garden Confession**_

Third Person POV

The weather was warm, a spring day and a busy one for all the members of the Boar's Hat, especially for the waitresses, who were having a hard time maneuvering through the crowds.

"E-excuse me." Cas said as she moved around one of the men around table five, trying her best to get to the seventh.

"Hey miss, can me and my boys get a refill!" She heard a voice call, turning to see Elizabeth rushing over to Meliodas with the order. Turning back to her own job, she continued to the table, finally reaching it and placing the jugs down on the table carefully.

"Hey miss, what's your name?" One of the four at the table asked, striking up conversation with the young waitress.

""U-um, I-it's Cassandra." She said, shuffling back a little.

"How old are you?" A second said, glancing around the table at his friends before looking up at her. "You look pretty young."

"I-I'm 17." She answered, a small flower bud growing in the middle of the table.

"Woah! You doing that Miss?" A third one asked, watching as the flower grow.

"E-enjoy your meal please." Cas said, backing away from the table more as her voice grew quieter. Thinking quickly to avoid confrontation, she turned on her heal and headed for the kitchen. Finally arriving there, she quickly ducked in, almost avoiding the eyes of the taverns owner, who frowned at the action. Of course, he wasn't unused to the girl's shyness leading her away from the paying customers, it wasn't easy for the introvert to open up much.

Speaking of the girl, in her efforts to get away from the crowds of people, she had forgotten to look at the time. While Ban was still in the kitchen, King had gone on his break a while ago, leaving Gowther there in his place.

"Hello Cassandra." Gowther greeted as he and Ban turned towards the sound of the door.

"Runnin' away from the customers again, are ya?" came Ban's teasing voice from the stove.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it's j-just hard for me t-to work at a place w-with so many p-people. I-I like th-the quiet p-places."

"Well then why not go to your room? I'm sure cap'n wouldn't mind." Ban suggested, going bak to cooking.

"Because King would not be there, correct?" Gowther asked, skipping straight to the point, as always.

"What do you mean Gowther? What's King gotta do with this." Ban asked, glancing back at thee Goat sin.

"King seems to be the quickest way to calm down Cassandra. She is most comfortable around him. I have also noticed that her breathing patterns change slightly and she tends to lose control of her powers more often when he is present. It is the same as when Elizabeth is around the Captain." Gowther explained, causing Ban to look back at the girl as a blush began sneaking onto her face. The Fox sin grinned at her, a knowing look in his eyes as he realized exactly what was happening.

"Really now, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you Cas~" Ban called, causing her to blush harder.

"N-NO! Of c-course I d-don't l-like him." Cassandra said, trying to defend herself, and yet...

"No, not like, a closer definition would be the emotion love. It also seems that she has not told him this due to his attachment to Diane." Gowther finished.

"Y-your wrong. I-it's n-not like that." Cas denied, though, her tomato red face screamed otherwise, and Ban doubled over in laughter as Cassandra stormed out the door, exiting the tavern. It wasn't that she was mad, she could never be mad at any of them, however, it was more than a little upsetting to remember that her feelings would never be returned.

'Ah, that's right, he has loved Diane since forever, how could I ever forget that.' She told herself, sitting in the grass and pulling her legs up. 'Unrequited love hurts, so much.'

After a moment of sitting there, trying to hold back tears, her powers decided to activate, showing her a view of the galaxy, which alwayshad a bit of a calming effect on her. Back inside, Meliodas walked back into the kitchen, looking for his other waitress, since the place was still packed, and Elizabeth and Diane couldn't keep up.

"Where'd Cas go?" The taverns founder asked.

"She ran outside after a very drastic mood swing. I can not imagine why though." Gowther replied. Ban couldn't help but shake his head at the sin.

"Gowther made her uncomfortable, she's right outside I think." Ban said, going over to the door to se. Sure enough, the second he looked out, there she was, her illusions already visable. He closed the door, being sure to be quiet so she wouldn't run away from the tavern completely. "I don't think she'll be comming in anytime soon cap'n."

"Who?" The fairy king asked as he entered the room, flying over to the sink while he used his magic to wash the dishes.

"Cassandra has gone outside. It seems she was more uncomfortable than normal." Gowther explained.

"Yeah, well, seeing as King's here now, why don't you go try to calm her down." Ban suggested, grinning.

"Why should I do it?"

"Cause I'm cooking, and Cap'n..." Ban began, but was cut off by the door opening.

"Sir Meliodas, more people are comming in." Elizabeth said, before quickly ducking out of the kitchen once more.

"Ah, I've got to tend to the bar. Good luck King!" Melioas said, leaving the kitchen.

"Yes, good luck." Gowther added, raising his thumbs up before he to left the kitchen.

"Fine." King said, going ou the back door. He was not so careful, not that it mattered, seeing as Cas was paying attention to the illusions she had accidentally created. She didn't look up untill he sat beside her, finally gaining her attention.

"H-Hey" Cas says, looking back at her illusions.

"Hey" King responds. They don't talk. Not right away, no. They sit in a comfortable silence, both admiring the shy girls creation.

"So, what made you come out here?" King asks after a while, looking back at her. She glances at him first, but then turns to face him before she talks.

"N-nothing much. I-I was l-losing control of m-my powers. Um, W-why are you here?"

"I came to check on you. The others said that you left, but they didn't say why." He said, noticing her let out a sigh of relief. It was quiet, and if he hadn't been paying attention, he might have missed it.

"Uh-um, it got really buisy, and then, the coustomers kept asking me questions about myself. I got scared and my powers acted up, so I left." Cassandra said, opening up. The illusions around her changed, the galaxy slowly fading as the begining's of flowers bagan poping up.

"And you ran into Ban and Gowther?" King asked knowingly.

"Y-yeah." Cassandra said, faltering as she thought back to Gowthers words once more. This time, King wasn't going to let it go.

"Gowther said something, didn't he?"

"Um, He did, but..."

"What did he say?"

"I-it doesn't matter." Cassandra answered as the flowers florished, showing beautiful white roses.

"If you say so." King said, partially watching as some of the flowers change shade to become a light yellow tint, others changing to blue.

"Yeah, I n-needed to f-face it anyways."

"Okay then. If you ever need help though, I'll be here to help, okay?" Cas let out a small laugh.

"Yeah okay."

"I like the flowers by the way." King said, drawing the girls attention to the garden she had created. As she did this though, a rose began to grow in the space between them, quickly, and effectivly drawing her atention to that one. It was taller than the others, and she tapped it gently, causing it to open into a pure white rose. Both her amd the fairy king watched it, a small smile on each face as it bloomed.

Cas cupped the flower gently as the color changed into a vibrant yellow, a bit darker than the others.

"You know, yellow flowers represent friendship. They are also most commonly seen in pairs, like now." King said, a hint of amusment as another grew besid it, wraping around the first once before blooming into another white rise which quickly changed to yellow.

"Yeah." Cassandra said in wonder, before realising that the first was begining to change oce more. It stayed yellow at the center, but the tips of the flower darkened to a deep red. She was so los tin the beauty that she almost missed Kings sharp breath in. It caught her by surprise, and she quickly tried to think back to what this type of flower represented. It didn't take long for her to remember though, falling in love, that's what it was. Her eyes widened for a moment, a blush coating her face, and she bit her lip as the flowers grew towards King.

"Cas..." He didn't finish before the garden vanished and she was on her feet, sprinting back inside the Boar Hat. King watched her before looking back at the flowers, the only two still there. He carefully plucked them, flying up to the window to his room, and placing them there before flying back in through the back door.

The tavern was buisy the rest of the day.

When closing time came, you and the sins made quick work of cleaning up before Ban and Meliodas began a quick drinking game, as everyone else went to bed, to tired from the days activities. Cas wen't to her room, quickly changing into her nightclothes before hearing a soft knock on the door.

Curios, she opened the door to find the halway empty, except for an assortment of roses of peach and yellow with red tips. She picked them up, noticing a card sticking out of the arrangement. She took the flowers into her room, closing the door before reading the note, a smile dancing across her face.

 _'I love you too. ~Harlequin'_

 **Well, that's it. Sorry if anyine is a little out of character. Any other requests, just let me know and I'll get them done as soom as I can. See ya next time!**


	3. Demon's Heart

Name - Lynn

Appearance - Mid-back length blond hair in waves, Lime green eyes with a slight orange tint from her mother. She wears a dark green hoodie, with the end of a white shirt sticking out, and black jeans.

Race - Demon

Power - Shadow Queen

Height - Same as Meliodas

type of story - fluff

info (summary) - King asks out Diane, who says no. Lynn goes to try and comfort him in her own way, but King ends up yelling at her, and she, of course, yells back. Now upset and mad, she flies off. King ends up cooling off, and goes inside, realizing soon after that Lynn never came back, and he has to go find her. He sees her at a lake, watching the water, and her reflection. She doesn't notice him until he speaks, asking why she was crying after seeing her eyes red and puffy. Lynn won't tell him, but flies off once more, King following this time as they go towards the tavern. Ban lets it slip that Lynn likes King (Probably after getting drunk trying to beat meliodas in a drinking game), everyone looks at her for confirmation, other than the two who had been in the contest, both already knowing, and Gowther, who settles for simply searching her mind. King goes to apologies for what he said, as well as confront her about he feelings, how he still loves Diane (he can't say it though). He stays to comfort her afterwards.

universe - original setting

 **Demon's Heart**

The whole tavern was silent, waiting for the answer to the question King had finally asked. Waiting for Rejection, or Acceptance, and the storm of emotion that would likely follow either way.

"Sorry King, but..." Diane started, not needing to go on after that, however, she did finish her sentence. "I like someone else."

"I-it's okay, I understand." King said, smiling at the girl before leaving the tavern to calm down a bit. Lynn, who was sitting in the corner of the room visibly relaxed, Meliodas and Ban throwing her a small look of pity. Mel was her older brother, of course she had told him about her crush. She still wasn't sure what had possessed her to tell Ban, but she had felt like she could trust him. Either way, he had known of her crush on the fairy.

But back to the current situation. Lynn watched as the giantess smiled sadly before leaving the room, knowing that the fairy king would want some alone time. She wasn't even half-way out the room when king flew out the door, heading in the direction of the nearby forest.

The demon shared a look with her brother and friend before leaving to find him. She hoped that she would at least be able to cheer him up a bit, though, she wasn't sure how yet. There wasn't much time to think about it either, since she spotted him at a lake near the tavern.

Lynn carefully, and quietly, landed in the grass beside him. His face was covered by Chastiefol, and he didn't make any move to reveal if he even knew she had come. After giving herself a second to think, she decided on a way that may help him, even if it would hurt her.

"Hey, cheer up a bit. A crush is something that changes every week, she'll get over it. And, bonus, eventually she'll see you as more than a best friend."

"Yeah right." King mumbled, but nevertheless, he uncovered his face. It was a small accomplishment, but she would take it.

"It's true. Also, I feel like I should add, 'there are plenty of fish in the sea.'" she said, her voice mimicking an old persons as she said the age old quote. "It's terribly over-used by now, but I suppose it still rings true."

King chuckled a bit, hands brushing tears off his face before he spoke. "I guess, but it's just… I love Diane, and I was hoping, after everything we've been through, she might like me as well."

"And I get that. But hey, Diane will move on from this point on. Besides, even if she doesn't, the disadvantage of having a crush, is that sometimes, you get crushed. You just be there for her if that happens."

"And if it doesn't, if she doesn't." Lynn let out a sad sigh, and turned to look at the lake. In these cases, she knew it was a real possibility. She didn't know what to tell him in this case. You'll survive, I did. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to tell him in this case.

"Well then… You move on I guess. It might not seem like it now, but you'll be able to eventually." King deflated, and for a moment, Lynn felt guilty for saying the seemingly completely wrong thing. Along with that, it was more than a little upsetting that she was talking about this with her own crush, who was in love with her friend.

"I hope you're right. Why'd you follow me anyways." King asked.

"You needed some cheering up, obviously." Lynn stated as she looked at him once more.

King smiled slightly, and looked back at the lake, a far-away look growing in his eyes.

"Still, you couldn't possibly know that any of that will happen."

"What do you mean?" She had a sinking feeling she was losing him now. It seemed most plausible that he was imagining the worst.

"You can't know that she'll move on. Besides, I doubt she'd give someone like me a chance." He said, a sad smile on his face.

"And you can't know that. And don't do that to yourself. It's no use bringing yourself down even more."

"And there's no use hoping for something you know won't happen." King said glumly.

Lynn took a deep breath to calm herself. "You know, that's just digging your own grave, and sooner or later, if you keep thinking about it, you're going to end up in it."

"Better to be prepared." King mumbled.

"Except that your not." Lynn stated under her breath. King frowned.

"I am."

"Your not, otherwise, you wouldn't be out here."

"I didn't come here because I wasn't expecting her to say no, I just…"

"Wasn't ready for the pain that came with it? Yeah, could have seen that one coming. You weren't ready for her to like someone else."

"Shut up!" King said, his voice raising.

"Bet you think you know who it is too. You're just waiting for them to ask her out, aren't you?"

"I said shut up!" King yelled.

"Well you know what, that's for her to know, and only her. Hell, she might even know who she likes, or if she really doesn't like you back. Goddesses know that feelings are confusing."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL WORSE!" King shouted.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET YOURSELF FEEL BETTER!" Lynn countered. "STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF AND LOOK AROUND YOU FOR ONCE! THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE HERE TO HELP YOU AND YOUR UPSET BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU JUST RUINED YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH ONE OF THEM. GET OVER IT!"

"IS THAT SUPPOSE TO HELP ME!"

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE IT'LL HURT YOU MORE THAN YOUR HURTING YOURSELF!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?!"

"A lot more than you think." Lynn spat, partially regaining her temper. With that, she was gone, faster than the fairy king could blink. He figured she had headed back to the tavern. The fairy stayed in his spot, calming down for a bit longer as he watched the water. As he sat there, he thought about what he had said. She was only trying to help him, and yet, he had gone off at her.

King resigned himself to apologizing, and, as he was now feeling just the slightest bit better, he headed back to the tavern. The sun was already setting when he made it back, and the final round of customers was finishing up.

"Hey King! Where's Lynn?" Meliodas asked from behind the bar.

"She isn't back yet?" King asked surprised. He was sure she would have come back earlier.

"No, she went out to find you…" Meliodas said, not taking his eyes off the fairy as he came to a conclusion. "Did something happen?"

"Actually…"

"You two got into a fight, didn't you." Meliodas asked, his voice portraying that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah…" King says before turning and leaving once more. He went back to the lake that he had been at before and looks around for clues as to where she could be. The first thing he notices now, is a faint power level that seemed to come from somewhere to the right, further downstream. He immediately recognized it as Lynn's, though, it was farther away than he would have thought she went.

King followed, watching as the stream turn to an open lake, and wondered vaguely how Lynn had even found this place. When he found her, she was looking at her own reflection in the water as she played with the shadows around her. She'd summoned them to her a while ago, but everytime the shadows gathered around her, she disappeared from the reflection, the mirror image of her gone.

It had distracted her so much, the thought and wonder of something she didn't already know about her powers, she hadn't noticed the tears that slid down her face earlier. She hadn't noticed the difference in her eyes reflecting in the water, the red and the puffiness of them. Not even the tear tracks that were still present on her cheeks, the ghost like remains of emotions she had since let out.

King did though, and was quick to call her out on it, or try to at least. "Lynn?"

"Hmm?" She answered, a smile on her face as she collected the shadows in front of her reflection once more. Anyone could tell the girl was not fully there anymore, lost in her mind and thoughts on the mystery surrounding the new property of her shadows.

"What happened?" King asked, moving closer to see what she was so interested in. This seemed to finally pull her away from her space, as her eyes widened momentarily as they focused on the ones in the lake.

"Have you ever noticed that my shadows don't show up in mirrors?" She asked, a hollow laugh leaving her as she thought bitterly about the irony of it all. "They didn't always do that. It was a part of my fathers punishment, I guess, that I would never fully exist here. Before I disobeyed him, I could always see everything that made me who I was. That included my powers, but now…"

As her sentence trailed off, she seemed to shake off the thought completely. Lynn rose once more from her place at the lake and began flying away once more, King following her back this time. The younger girl manages to stay just far enough ahead to make it to the tavern before him, surprising her brother as she tackled him in a hug the moment she got back.

"Well hey there, Lynn! Welcome back."

"Thank you, Mel! Why is Ban on the floor?"

"Ban drank too much again." Meliodas responded easily, knowing that Lynn understood what that meant.

"Hey look, Lil' Mel is back."Ban said drunkenly. "How you doin', lil' Mel? Did the Fairy Boy cheer ya up?"

"Why do you ask?" Lynn asked, feigning ignorance.

"Cause you like the little fairy boy, don't ya!" Ban stated more than asked. Lynn took a moment to curse the drunken state of the man, hoping, not for the first time, that the others took his words with a grain of salt. The others looked to the girl for confirmation, one that she did not give. Gowther, who had settled for looking in her mind, answers for her instead.

Lynn was surprised at the voice that answered, knowing that it was true, but also not having noticed the man looking through her thoughts until he spoke.

"Mel? What do you think?" She asked, her eyes searching for an answer to a question that she hadn't asked him yet. Not today at least. His head tilted to the side a bit as he watched his sister, a look of understanding dawning his features.

"Yeah, I can see you." He answered with a smile. Lynn nodded, before heading up to her room.

"Goodnight everyone." Lynn said, making her way upstairs before fully acknowledging that her own secret had just been revealed.

"I think I'll be going to bed now too, Goodnight." King said, a moment later, and following the girl up. When he reached the floor that she was on, she was once again playing with her shadows in a mirror. The fairy boy had barely made it into the room when she dropped them, watching him in the reflection as he leaned against the wall near her door.

"That's what you meant when you said that you knew more than I did, wasn't it?" He asked awkwardly.

"I survived, you can too." She said passively, picking up a brush on her dresser. "Besides, I already told you what I had to say on the matter."

"But you didn't say everything, did you?" He asked as she began running the brush through her long blonde hair. Lynn was quiet again, thoughtful for a moment.

"No… I got to worked up, we both did. I didn't want my powers to start acting up again and hurt someone." She was careful to mask her emotions as she said this, not wanting to relive the memories of what happened last time she had gotten to emotional. King shuddered at the memory though, knowing full well the amount of damage she could have done. "You like Diane though, and I wasn't going to tell you until you faced your own feelings. Now you know, I guess."

"Yeah…" They stood in the semi silence as Lynn focused back on her hair, pulling the waves of blonde into a ponytail so she could braid it. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it."

"You were upset, I understood that. It wasn't exactly my place to say any of that anyways."

"Yes it was." King stressed, knowing that she would bottle up any feelings she needed to if it meant that the rest of them were able to be happy. Lynn seemed unconvinced, but at least she looked at him again, in the mirror still. She knew what came next, they both did, but she also knew that he wouldn't say it."

"You still love her though, and that's fine King. I'm not looking for you to return the feelings I have for you, just to consider them."

"Yeah…" Lynn smiled at him, finally turning to face him fully.

"Could you help me braid my hair?" King looked skeptical for a moment,but sighted and moved to help her anyways. "I never have been good at braiding. Mel helped me out when I was younger. After he left, my dad helped me do my hair, or one of my other brothers. Then it was Elizabeth and sometimes Gowther when I first left home. Now they all take turns, or I ask them to."

"I never thought Gowther would be the kind of person to do hair." King said, laughing a bit at the thought of the goat sin braiding the almost golden hair of the Captain's sister. Lynn laughed as well, thinking back on that time as well.

"He wasn't… Always managed to braid it into knots, and then I had to get them out and brush it again. Mel had to teach him eventually. He still isn't as good as Mel, but he does a lot better than back then." A laugh left her again as she reminisced, and King didn't comment on the few tears that started down her face. The two just talked, swapping stories about their lives before the sins, as King continued to braid her hair. By the time he had left, the tears were gone and her hair had been turned from ponytail into a complex series of braids that pulled her hair back into a bun, the hairband holding it low on her head so that it wouldn't come loose as she slept.

 **Oh how I love a rightfully happy ending… It's been a while, hasn't it! Thought you all might like to see one where the OC finally didn't get with King. Was it enjoyable? I know the personality changed a bunch, and the characters aren't in character anymore, but it's been a while since I started this (or watched NnT...)** **Also! I know I saw a comment for a full story from someone, and I'm thinking about it, okay! You have been heard!** **Thank you to the ten people who followed this fanfiction, I'm sure you forgot it existed but BOOM! AN UPDATE! (And during my Hiatus? *le gasp*) King has a little sister too, no one can at me for him knowing how to braid hair, right?** **Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and being very patient while waiting for this update. I missed just writing because I could, and had an idea. You can clearly see where younger me stopped and older me begins, but… This was written after me forgetting that I already had this one-shot in the works so… IDK, anyways, I need Ideas guys. Please? Requests are always open unless stated otherwise in the summary along with the footnote of the latest chapter at the time.** **Bonus news, I HAVE FREE TIME AGAIN (kinda)! YAY!**


	4. Rebuilding (1of 3)

Requested by...PokemonJoe1

Name:Alice Fine

Appearance: Waist length curly silver hair, purple eyes

Race: Human

Power: Song Magic coupled with some time magic though most of it is passive and makes it hard to know her age

Height: Shorter than King

Type of Story: Fluff

Info: King hears her during one of the few times she sings, thinking that she is alone, and the two meet over the course of several again at the same place **(Okay, so I hope you don't mind, but I kinda made it a little bit more complex than this? Her powers are definitely less passive)**

Time: Set after Season 1

Universe: Original setting

Here we go!

* * *

 **Rebuilding- Part 1/3**

"Alice?" She heard a voice call, as she walked through the kingdom of Liones, seeing the ruins of the places that had practically raised her. In the aftermath of the battle between the knights of the kingdom, the whole of the country, as it seemed to her, were focused on rebuilding.

It made it so much easier for her to slip away without being noticed, and so much easier to get lost in her own thoughts. Nearly every citizen had lost something, their houses, businesses, but it seemed that few had lost the same amount as she had.

"There you are. Come here Alice, darling." She could almost, almost, close her eyes and reach out to grab her mother's hand once more. Could almost see them in the days before it had happened.

"Alice, run!" She could hear her father shouting as he realized exactly what was happening. "Hurry! Your mother and I will join you shortly, get out of here!"

It was that moment that told her everything she had already known, everything they had tried so hard to get away from. Her parents never reached her, and as the battle ended, and she went back to her house, both had been lost in the rubble and flames. Two casualties, she had been told, but they spent their final moments together, knowing she would be safe.

Alice Fine could not return to that house though, and some would say that she had practically disappeared from the kingdom all together after that. There was, however, a bit of a story that formed not long after reconstruction was started.

At first it had seemed like a tale that just seemed to have traveled quite a bit around the streets, but it spread like wildfire until people began to try proving it. All they could say for sure, however, was that they heard a song, and fell asleep. When the people of Liones woke up the next morning, a new street, or section of the kingdom, would seem as if the battle had never even happened.

"A goddess!" One woman claimed as she returned to her house a few weeks after to see it fully rebuilt. "What else could it be?"

"Or Who." Alice commented thoughtfully one day. They always say what, but they always forget to say who. As she headed back to her hideaway, she couldn't help the small laugh, and quiet singing that escaped her.

What she didn't see, as long silver hair disappeared through the trees, was a set of eyes that had been watching. King hadn't meant to eavesdrop of course, he simply needed to get away from the sins for a bit, so that he could talk to his friend in peace. Helbram had been the one to notice the girl after all, and simply turned both their attentions towards her as her voice carried to where he had been.

"She comes through here everyday, like clockwork." Helbram stated once her voice had left them. As he turned to Harlequin though, a teasing smirk lit up his face, his friends eyes still lingering on where Alice had disappeared. "I don't think I've ever seen her out with everyone else though."

"Seriously?" King asked, turning back to his friend, but regretting it soon after.

"Seriously. Me thinks she might be a little shy, huh?" Helbram joked. "If that voice is any indication though, she's got talent that shouldn't be wasted singing to herself."

"Yeah…" King trailed off thoughtfully, remembering a certain story he'd heard a few weeks after he became a sin. It seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks when he did remember. "Do you know what her name is?"

 **-Time Skip-**

 _Brought to you by Alice singing…_

* * *

 _Istanbul_ \- **They Might Be Giants**

Istanbul was Constantinople

Now It's Istanbul

Not Constantinople

Been a Long time gone

Constantinople

Now it's Turkish Delight

On a moonlit night

Every gal in Constantinople

Lives In Istanbul

Not Constantinople

So if you've a date

In Constantinople

She'll be waiting in Istanbul

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna break this one up into three parts, so this will be part one. Thank you so much to PokemonJoe1 for requesting a new one-shot (*cough* Three-shot *cough*) and I am so sorry that it took me so long to get it out. I do not own anything here, all rights go to the correct creators.


	5. Rebuilding (2 of ?)

Hey... I know it's been forever, but like... Sorry about that. I have decided to take this current story to another level, an don't know when I will be finished with it. It will most definitely will be longer than three parts. Guess you have to wait for a bit longer.

There is a point where she seems OOC.

I did that on purpose. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **Rebuilding - Part 2/?**_

"If Alice was fine, why did she need wonderland, I wonder?" Alice said to herself as she slipped back to the small stream she'd been staying at since reconstruction started. "If I were Alice, I think I'd be more suspicious of a rabbit leading me down a hole."

She smiled to herself, a small laugh bubbling past her lips once more as she started, in a slightly more brash voice. "But my dear, you are Alice."

"Well yes, but not that Alice. I'm simply an Alice, nothing to special about that." She resumed in her regular voice. "A Fine, Alice indeed."

It wasn't her voice that answered her back, but she wasn't sure she could tell where exactly it came from. The sound seemed to echo around her, bouncing around her with no clear source. "Yes, and that makes you something of a legend, Little Alice."

Alice closed her eyes, smiling as though unassuming, as if she believed that the voice was one in her head. "And why would anyone assume that? What's so special about little Alice Fine that makes her out of the ordinary?"

"Well what makes people ordinary, Alice?" From behind.

"I don't know, what do you think makes people ordinary?" She asked, turning around and looking up at the trees. "King, right? Knight of the kingdom of Lioness?"

"Not that." King sad, floating down from the tree he had been leaning on. "You're Alice Fine?"

"That depends. Why is a sin looking for little ole me?" Alice asked, a grin fining its way onto her face.

"I thought you'd be older?" King stated, and it took only a second longer for Alice to finally register what was going on. Her grin dropped instantly, her whole face falling into a look of horror.

"W-Wait.. You're King, Sin of Sloth?" She asked, her voice coming out a bit higher than before. Purple met a vibrant, almost orange brown as they locked eyes for a second, and her panic tried to settle before coming back with a vengeance when she heard someone else coming. The fairy boy must have heard it to, and he turned to see none other than Gowther, making his way towards them.

Well, him.

The moment he turned back, Alice was gone without a trace, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Helbram knew exactly what happened. The ghost was laughing a bit to hard for him to have missed it. All he knew was that she had fled.

Alice only waited till she was far enough away that he wouldn't sense her power immediately, at least, she hoped he wouldn't…

With the reconstruction of Lioness finished, the first one at least, she really should have started moving quite a while ago. Without another thought, she was off, with her ability gracing her the power of flight for a bit, the ability to leave for just a moment. She could feel her magic working to show a younger side of herself, and once more, she let it.

* * *

 _Lost Boy_ \- **Ruth B**

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe

Believe in him and believe in me

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny

As we soared above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Neverland

Peacefully my feet hit the sand

And ever since that day

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

* * *

 **Thank you again PokemonJoe1, for requesting. This is literally all I have to work with until someone requests something else, and the idea is one that I could stretch on for a while, or use up really quickly. Either way, this is staying for a bit.**


	6. Rebuilding (3 of ?)

**Rebuilding - Part 3/?**

Alice couldn't help the slight annoyance that she felt when she saw the fairy boy waiting for her at her decided home area. This wasn't the first time he'd decided to drop by unannounced, and she was positive it wouldn't be the last, but that didn't mean she had to approve of it.

King hadn't been waiting to long for her, but the captain had given him the order to offer her a place with their team, and a spot on the boar hat's staff. He'd already tried to tell Meliodas that Alice Fine wasn't the kind of person to join them just like that, but to no avail.

A some-what fond smile found its way to her face as she made her way to the clearing just outside the cave she had set up shelter in. She had built it into the rock by using her ability, and was able to maintain it the same way. Hidden by a collection of trees and vines it was a safe place that she could hide away at, from most of the world at least.

Still, he had managed to make his way here all the time, and she could tell by the way he was leaning against the rock that he'd already checked inside for her. Alice had to wonder how he always managed to find his way back here, even with all of her barriers and added protection.

She hummed in thought as she proceeded to go in through the other entrance she had made for just this situation. It wasn't that she didn't want him to be here, but Alice had the urge to see how long it would take him to either leave or check again. Not long, as it seemed, because by the time she got in through the other entrance, the Fairy was sitting at the table she'd set up, a smirk prominent and eyes slightly narrowed as she noticed him.

"And here I was thinking you would stay outside for a bit."

"Now that would be a tragedy, I'd have missed you all together." King said, laughing a bit as she walked over to the small fireplace that she used for all her cooking. The Fairy had to admit, she was quite the interior designer, not that it surprised him much. Alice may look like a kid, but she was definitely older than most people gave her credit for. Especially considering he had first seen the girl years ago, as far as he could remember at least.

He'd seen her when the kingdom had thought the sins had betrayed them, but hadn't actually talked to her at all, not until the reconstruction. She hadn't meant for anyone to know it was her, but he had caught her when she was traveling back into the forest at one point. By now, the fairy had grown used to her attitude. Alice might complain a lot, but she never asked him to leave when he pulled a surprise visit like this.

"Well you've come here for a reason, right?" Alice said, skipping right to the point. Harlequin said nothing, but sighed as she continued to cook. "You don't have to tell me right this second, but if this is gonna take a while, I need to know how much I'm fixing."

"Captain has ordered me to ask you if you would like to join the sins." Harlequin stated, and Alice stopped for a moment, contemplating.

"Dinner for two then?" She asked, but started put on enough chilli for both of them to eat, she could let that sit there for a while. Once she put everything together, she sat down across from the fairy boy.

"Now, any idea why he wants me to join the sins?" Alice asked as she settled down.

"Sin of Sorrow, that's what Captain Meliodas said. The king told him about your legend and any background information they could get on you."

"My legend?" Alice asked, head tilted to the side a bit. King was shocked, to say the least.

"Wait, you don't know about your legend?"

"Haven't a clue, want to catch me up on it?" Alice said, taking a Tea set from off the counter to her left. "And while we're at it, how are you on this fine day Helbram?"

Alice turned her attention to the Ghost fairy who was flying slightly behind Harlequin. The two hadn't realised she could hear him at first, but she had quickly noticed the pattern, and had one day just been able to see him. They didn't realise that she had used her song magic to find a way to see the now dead fairy. It was another thing she didn't tend to share, she never used her magic around them, or anyone really.

"Doing well!" Helbram said, grinning at finally being addressed properly. "Although I would be better if you told me how you can see me."

"Well if I did that, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?" Alice teased.

"I suppose."

"Anyways." Harlequin stated, his voice catching a bit of irritation. "Your legend paints you as a goddess, who comes to help rebuild when Lioness falls. You come in the night, and use your powers to put people to sleep, before rebuilding as much as you can before the sun rises on the next day. People say you sing a lullaby when you pass, and all they hear is the Angelic voice of the Goddess before they fall under her spell of rest."

"Well that's quite the legend." Alice commented, humming in approval. "Better than most, and full of happy endings."

"The king has different ideas." Harlequin stated, drawing the girls attention once more.

"And what does the king think exactly, Harlequin?" Alice asked, wondering how close the man may have gotten to the truth.

"He thinks that you were raised in Britannia." Harlequin answered. "That your family died when you were young, and you fled. He thinks that you use Song Magic to rebuild the city at night, and put all of the people at ease enough to sleep."

Just about hit the nail on the head then, interesting.

"Well that's another guess then." Alice frowned at this story. "Quite a gruesome picture that one paints of my past, though."

"But is that one right?" Harlequin asked, his voice gentle as he asked, because despite all the time they had spent together, Alice had never told him about her past.

"I wonder?" Alice supplied as an answer, getting up from her spot and moving over to the chilli.

"You'll crack and tell me eventually." Harlequin said, eaning back in the hair as he watched her.

"Maybe." She stated, fixing three bowls of Chilli. "Helbram, would you like to eat with us?"

"What?" King asked, looking to his ghost friend, who had the same confused expression on his face.

"I mean, if I could I guess." Alice nodded, setting down all three bowls on the table before motioning for the fairy to sit.

"This is only temporary though, so enjoy the meal."

And that, _that_ marked their first time watching her use her powers directly. The first time she used them to their full extent.

* * *

 _Immortals_ \- **Fall Out Boy**

They say we are what we are,

But we don't have to be,

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,

I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,

I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals

* * *

 **Again, big Thanks to Pokemon Joe, I own none of this.**

 **Not NnT, or Immortals, or even Alice Fine.**


End file.
